Finally Official
by MystifiedMischief
Summary: "I didn't regret it," he cried out to me.  "Then, why?"  "Because I love you, Elena!"
1. Chapter 1: A Taste

**I sadly do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own a crazy imagination. Hope you enjoy. This is just the start of a short story between Delena. Enjoy and Comment. I really do appreciate them =]**

* * *

><p>We arrived at a clearing with tall trees not far from the vehicle. I stepped out of the car and stretched my muscles. I wore blue cut off shorts and a loose top that revealed my navel as I stretched.<p>

"Ahh. Finally," Bonnie commented just as she exited the car.

Jeremy walked to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Wow, this is nice," he commented as he viewed the scene.

The trees were spread throughout miles of the forest. Their branches hung high and their leaves laid evenly on the ground. Various plants covered the area along with a beautiful mix of color. Purple, pink, red, and yellow flowers with gorgeous matching leaves engulfed the plain.

"It's beautiful," I whispered more to myself than the people around me.

"It is," Damon replied.

After walking with the heavy baggage, we were all relieved when Caroline finally decided on an area.

"This looks like a good spot for camp," Caroline commented.

Everyone dropped their equipment onto the spot. We started building each our tents and settled into the campsite.

Tyler helped Caroline form each corners of their tent securely as Jeremy and Bonnie mimicked their movements. I, on the other hand, nervously built my tent end as I observed Damon.

_We had been planning this camping trip for weeks, but plans changed when Caroline and Bonnie had invited their new boyfriends. Unfortunately, I was alone until both of the girls felt guilty for leaving me single, so they decided to do something irrational. They invited Damon. _

_ It's been months since I've felt an attraction to Damon, but I knew he only saw me as a younger sister. He only cared for me because he considers me as a responsibility for his brother's actions. Stefan had dumped me as if I meant nothing to him._

_He left me after he received a call from his ex-girlfriend, Katherine. Apparently, he was only interested in me because I somehow looked like her but acted nothing like her. Though, I was a spitting image of her, I had a boring personality compared to hers._

_Katherine lived on the edge while I took everything into consideration. However, I didn't care that I had lost Stefan. I was only devastated by Damon's reactions._

_He took pity on me. I didn't want pity; I wanted admiration and love. I wanted him to like me as a woman, not a responsibility and a nuisance. _

_He would act as a big brother. We hung out many times. We watched movies, ate out, and partied together but never had a real date. We hung out as just friends._

I finished settling the tent and started gathering my luggage. I tried lifting the heavy equipment into the tent, but a hand stopped me.

"Here, I got it," Damon assured as he lifted the compact gear as if it was as light as a feather.

I followed him into the small tent to help him unpack. As we began to empty the container of our sleeping bags and blankets, my heart raced.

"Sorry, they had to force you to come along with us," I apologized.

"They didn't _force_ me to do anything. I chose to come," he assured with his signature slight smirk.

"So, go camping a lot?" I asked to continue the discussion.

"Kind of. You?"

"No. Actually, this is my first time," I admitted.

"Scared?"

"No, of course not."

He must have seen the truth behind my lie.

"What is that?" he asked pointing to my shoulder. "It's moving."

"Ahh!" I screamed in terror, thinking it was a deadly bug. I squirmed and began to shake out the nonexistent bug.

"Gotcha," he replied with a cocky grin.

I playfully hit his shoulder and attacked him. I acted angry and softly threw punches. "You scared the hell out of me, Damon!"

He pretended to be hurt by my soft blows and laughed as I continued hitting him, but he suddenly stopped and had a serious look on his face.

"Don't move."

"Right, like I'm going to fall for that again."

"No, seriously."

"Oh shut," I was interrupted when I really felt thin legs walking on my forearm.

That's when I saw it. The gigantic creature, with too many legs to count, was crawling on my arm. It's hairy exterior added a terrifying look.

"Ahh. Get it off me!" I screamed.

When he finally flicked it off my arm, I just had to feel safe again. I buried myself under his arms for safety. My loud pants mixed with his deep chuckle hung in the air. After a while, I began to realize the hilarious event and let out my laugh.

We continued laughing together. However, he halted. He looked at me with a different look in his eyes. My laughter began to soften as he slowly leaned closer.

His lips silenced me. Those soft, pink lips pressed against mine creating a wave of desire. His smooth texture played with mine and formed a pit of passion. I was lost in time. Without knowing, I had allowed him access to my tongue and he gratefully took it with his.

Our tongues danced to the beat of our hearts and our hands began to explore each other. The sensation of twisting and turning tongues was magical. My hands found the back of his neck and settled there; his hands rested on both sides of my cheeks, bringing me closer to him.

When he suddenly felt the urge to take things further, a voice broke our connection.

"Hey, Elena. Can you get some firewood before it gets dark?" Jeremy asked just outside the tent.

Our lips separated, disconnecting the amazing feeling. Damon held me inches apart and placed his forehead on mine with his hands still on my cheeks. He hid his blue gaze from me and gave me another longing kiss.

The sweet sensation of his lips brought another wave of desire through me.

He stopped and with his eyes still closed he said, "I'm sorry," before exiting the tent.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Tell the truth, it hurts but certainly does help. Hope you liked it =]<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Not Here

**Once again, I do not own Vampire Diaries, which sucks! Lol. Anyways, I'm glad you made it to the second chapter. Enjoy and Comment. I really do appreciate them. =]**

* * *

><p><em>Sorry? For what? For kissing me? What was that? I went from the happiest person on Earth to the most miserable in mere seconds. I never thought I'd be angry with Damon, but I was wrong. He kissed me and made me feel like the world had no problems, but he was sorry about it. He regretted it. <em>

Anger flashed through me, and I strode far from the area. Tears stung my eyes and droplets trailed my cheeks as I bent down to add more wood to the pile already on my arms. The wet trails fell down my cheeks and sniffles came from me.

I struggled with the heavy load on my arms. Fortunately, the weight disappeared. Unfortunately, it was Damon who had helped.

"Elena, look, I didn't mean to…" I interrupted him by stealing the wood back from him and walked away.

I secret wished he would stop me, hoping he would fight for me. He did.

He held my shoulders to stop me. I looked away from his strong blue eyes that captivated me when we first met, so he wouldn't be able see the tears in my eyes. My attempt to hide my feelings failed. He held my face softly between his large hands and gently turned my eyes to his. He used his thumb to brush away the dried tears.

"I'm sorry." Tears began to prick at the edge of my eyes again.

I averted my eyes from him, but that seemed to have gotten on his nerves.

"For God's sake, Elena. Stop ignoring me! I'm sorry!"

"I don't want an apology! I just want a reason!" I finally yelled back. "Why did you kiss me and then stop? Why did you regret kissing me? Why give me a taste of something I can't have!" It was too late to bite back the words I spoke.

"I didn't regret it," he cried out to me.

"Then, why?"

"Because I love you, Elena!"

I froze on the spot. Speechless. My heart pulsed faster. My mind swirled. My hands shook.

"Please, say something," he begged.

I dropped the firewood as I saw the large, dark creature creeping closer. My eyes grew wide at the sight of the hairy monster closing the distance between us. Damon saw the reason to my actions and turned.

He gave me no time to react. A hand was suddenly attached to mine.

"Run!"

As if I was on automatic, my legs began to swift through the ground. I ran as fast as I could with Damon on my side.

When the wolf was only inches away, howls echoed through the woods.

"Awoooo!" The wolf stopped its chase and paused. He had to choose between his pack and his meal. Fortunately, he chose family.

When we finally halted, Damon gave no intention of letting me go. The woods echoed our loud pants.

With shock and regret, I took my hand from his.

Clear disappointment displayed in his eyes.

"I think we should hide for a while," I suggested distracting myself from the guilt I felt.

"OK." He led us to a group of close trees that almost hid us in its circle.

Damon leaned on the huge bark and I followed him. However, I sat a few inches from him to prevent irrational feelings to pour out.

_He had confessed. He told me he loved me. Now, what am I doing here not saying anything? Why aren't I saying it back?_

Self-anger traveled through me. We sat silent for a while as we scanned the area for any signs of the creature. With the night coming to a close, the wind blew harder and colder causing me to shake. I rubbed my exposed arms and legs to rid of the goose bumps all over my body but failed. My teeth began to chatter from the freezing air. I curled up into a ball to warm up but it also didn't work.

Damon came behind me and wrapped me between his legs. He helped rubbed my arms, but it wasn't working.

He tore off his shirt and placed it on my cold legs. Then, he placed both his hands onto my waist and pulled on my shirt.

"Damon?" my voice came out startled.

"Just trust me." I turned to look into his eyes. I trusted him.

He pulled my shirt over my head, revealing the red, lace bra I had worn especially for him. He drew me closer to him. His warm chest was against my cold back, his legs touched mine, and my cheek caressed against his. I leaned further into him to savor the moment.

My shivers slowed as the heat and desire I felt for him warmed me. Minutes ago, he had just confessed his love for me. And now, we were both shirtless, bound to each other.

My heart pulsed faster and his raced at the same rate as mine. We were both either nervous or excited at our connection. His warm body was intoxicating. I was greedy. I wanted more than just his chest and legs. I wanted him.

I began to face him, his lips only an inch from mine. I gazed at his soft lips and the flashback came to me. I wanted him.

His sweet tongue mixed with mine. Our overwhelming desire for each other in such few seconds turned into fire. I felt myself getting wet at just the thought. I wanted him.

He had said he loved me and I knew he meant it. I brought my lips to his cheeks and began a trail to his lips. That's when the fire came back.

Our lips crashed and fell into a pit of desire. Our lips were out of control. Our lips were one.

It was perfect until… he broke our touch, disappointing me.

While panting after the excitement he begged, "Elena, I need an answer." His face showed a man in desperate need.

I responded slowly and genuinely, "I, Elena Gilbert, love you, Damon Salvatore."

As soon as I finished my words his lips were back on mine. His hands started to roam around my mid-section causing a wave of heat through me. Without leaving his lips, I fixed my position, so my legs were over his, my hands wrapped around his neck, and his hard dick tickling my wet clit.

Suddenly, his hands left my waist and went to my cheeks. He broke our connection once again.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Elena, you have no idea how much I want to continue, but I don't want our first time to be in the middle of the forest just after we encountered a scary animal. Plus, I want to be able to savor the moment," he responded with his signature smirk.

I gave him one last kiss before hoisting myself off of him and putting on my shirt. He pulled his shirt over his head and sadly, covered his well-chiseled abdomen.

We walked back to the campsite hand in hand. We smiled as if we were two children just caught stealing from the cookie jar.

They gave us no greeting but mischievous smiles. Smiles that knew the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Just wait for a little while to finally get naked Damon and sexy Elena xD Comment =]<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Sorry, it took a while. But here's the third chapter. Not much happens because I didn't want to rush the couples special night. **

**I do not own Vampire Diaries. D; **

**However, I do own imagination. Enjoy! Comment because I really do appreciate them. =]**

* * *

><p>We sat on the logs the guys had gathered and burned marshmallows for our s'mores. Caroline and Tyler flirted sweetly to each other while Bonnie and Jeremy laughed snuggly as Damon and I held each other's hands and stared at the bright stars.<p>

After Tyler finished his "scary" story, Damon grabbed their attentions.

"So, you guys must have notice that we're finally official." Damon held up our connected hands as a sign of proof.

I mentally cheered and laughed with the crowd. _We're finally official._

The night sky was darkening and our day was coming to an end. Each couple escaped to their tents.

Damon didn't want us to be on different sleeping bags, so we used one as a cover and the other as a blanket. We nuzzled close and deepened the start of our relationship.

He hummed me to sleep. His deep voice soothing my worries away. I quickly drifted to a peaceful sleep.

I slept facing his bare chest as his chin rested on the top of my head. We hadn't done anything sexual that night. We wanted to wait until it was right.

The chirping birds and bright sunlight awoke me. Sometime in the night, my position had changed. I was no longer under Damon's hold; I was placed on top of him.

My cheek rested on his beating heart, a leg draped over his, and his hands unconsciously caressing my hair.

He lay before me, looking peaceful and satisfied. I stared at him for a few long moments before I finally decided that it was time to get up. I crawled out of the tent and couldn't grasp the sight.

The campsite was a mess. Our stuff was laid out messily, footprints covered the plain, and bite marks displayed on our belongings. I was mortified at the sight.

I gently shook Damon. His eyelids revealed his piercing blue eyes and his lips curled into a smile. He gave me a light kiss and whispered, "Good morning."

"Actually bad morning. Look outside."

His smile quickly faded and his eyes flashed hints of worry.

He stepped out of the tent with me right behind him. He observed our surroundings before concluding.

"It's the wolf again."

We wasted no time. We woke up the others and immediately began to pack. It took only a few minutes before we were back on the rode heading for Mystic Falls.

The Grill was practically empty when we arrived. We ate our breakfast with an awkward tension.

"Aww. Too bad we had to end it early. Next time, we'll do something else less dangerous," Caroline commented, feeling down for the quick end to our trip.

"Don't worry, Caroline. We'll definitely do something better," Bonnie added to cheer her up.

"Yeah, how about next time we'll just go to the beach," Tyler suggested.

It lightened that mood, and we began to plan for our trip to St. Simons Beach. Our worries of the dark creature disappeared and we were back to our normal selves.

After spending the day altogether, we ended it just before it was too cold to walk around and too dark to see. We dropped off Tyler and Caroline at the Lockwood mansion; Jeremy and Bonnie stayed at my house; Damon and I headed for his boarding house.

We entered his home laughing and holding hands.

He seated me onto a couch before dashing off into the kitchen. He came back with two drinks in his hands.

"What is it?" I asked in curiosity.

"It's tea. It'll warm you up."

"Just stay here for a while. I'll try to be quick."

Damon ran off in the direction of his room, leaving me alone in his big house. I observed the furniture and décor of the place. It was prettier than I last remembered.

When Stefan had taken me there for the first time, I was fascinated by the middle-aged design. It was beautiful, however, it was also very dark.

It reminded me of those medieval castles, but now it looks more like a palace. A charming palace that lit up the town instead of darkening it. It was absolutely different than last time. It was brighter and seemed more welcoming. It was a home.

As I strode around the room, I spotted a mantel filled with picture frames. All the frames held pictures of two happy people. A man with a pair of striking blue eyes with a warm smile, Damon and a girl will brown waves matching her chocolate eyes with her sweet smile, me.

All the pictures that were displayed were of the times I've had with Damon: bowling night, Karaoke Kraze day, True Blood marathon, and all the other times we spent together. We smiled as if we were so darn happy.

_Does he really do that to me–– make me feel like I was on top of the world even before we got together? _ Then I thought to myself, reminiscing of our times. _Yes, he certainly does._

I looked at the photos with a smile plastered onto my face.

I hadn't heard the footsteps down the stairs; I was too intrigued with the memories and idea of a blissful start with Damon.

He paused at the foot of the stairs and his cheeks began to redden.

"Oh, that was our memories. Just trying to…uh you know," he stuttered.

I turned around at the sound of his voice and strode to him. I held his cheeks and looked into his deep ocean-like eyes.

"How long have you felt this way?" I asked, entangling my fingers on the back of his neck.

"When I heard Stefan talk about you looking like Katherine, I thought you would be like her, a bitch," he smirked. His smile turned warm and deep. "But you're different. I started to observe you to see what you were like, and that's when it started. You just made me feel different. I felt like I should hold you under my arms and keep you there forever as if you were going to leave at any time. You make me feel…I don't know how to explain it. You're you and you make me… me."

I giggled at his poor explanation but it was purely heartwarming. I felt my heart grow bigger at his words. The corner of my eyes began to fill will tears.

"You're amazing, you know that," I confessed as a tear strolled down my cheek.

He brushed away the wet trail and placed his hands onto my waist. He lifted me up so I would be able to give him a longing kiss.

My fingers untangled and his hands left my waist. He led me towards his room, but before he opened the door for me, he covered my eyes.

"First, I want to say it's not much, but I tried my best to make it special for us."

I opened my eyes to find an enchanting sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahaha, yeah I know I'm evil for not continuing their night. But the longer the wait the better it will be. Don't worry that chapter will be up soon. I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**p.s. I can end this in the next chapter(lemons!) but if you want a more exciting plot and a continuation please inform me =] I will listen xD**


	4. Chapter 4: Enchanting Sight

**I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**Sorry, it took a while for me to update. I hope this is what you've been expecting or maybe more. Naked Damon and Bare Elena are finally official, sexually xD **

**Enjoy and review. I really do appreciate them =]**

* * *

><p>"<em>First, I want to say it's not much, but I tried my best to make it special for us." <em>

_I opened my eyes to find an enchanting sight._

It was no ordinary design–no regular candles laid out, no picnic blanket in the middle of the room, no rose petals surrounding the area. The sight was purely enchanting!

The room lit up with lanterns hung from the high ceiling–red, blue, green, yellow, purple, and white delightful papers glowing above me. His king-sized bed lay in the center of the room, taking in all the light. Grasping in the colorful sight. On the right side of his mattress, was a small bedside table that held more pictures of us. Our sweetest memories lay beside him as he slept.

On the center of his bed was something I couldn't pinpoint until I walked towards it. A plate covered in chocolate covered strawberries and a box of Ferrero Rocher, my favorite chocolate, laid out on the mattress.

My cheeks began to redden at his sweet thoughts of a clash of my favorite things all mixed in his room. Colorful lanterns, memories, strawberries, and Ferrero Rocher were all in his bedroom.

"So," he waited for my respond.

I turned to face his blue eyes and sincerely spoke, "I love it!"

My lips curled into a smile, reaching my eyes.

We sat on the bed as we began our special night.

He reached for a strawberry and brought to my lips. I opened my mouth, waiting for the sweet mix of chocolate and strawberry on my tongue. Once I savored the fruit, I closed my eyes, enjoying the taste.

"Mm," I moaned.

Damon looked at me with yearning in his eyes. "If you don't stop eating like that, I won't be able to wait much longer."

"Eating like what?" I asked mischievously.

He unwrapped the gold paper covering the nutty chocolate and gave me another delicious taste.

"Mmm!" I teased, savoring the flavor.

"Elena, you're driving me nuts!" Damon yelled in frustration as the bulge in his pants grew. "That's it!"

I giggled at the sight. Damon was hungry for me. He pushed aside the food and leaned towards me. He captured my lips and began to explore.

I allowed him access to my chocolate covered tongue and he gladly took it. Our tongues battled for dominance. They played and attacked one another.

A hand of his began to travel under my shirt as the other rested on my cheek. My hands were pulling on his shirt, revealing his ribcage and the crevices of his abs.

When we paused for air we discarded our shirts. His lips were back on mine before he proceeded to my neck. He made a trail of wet kisses until he reached my breasts. I arched my back for him to unclasp the hook, exposing my round bundles.

My nipples were hard little buds, dying for touch. Damon squeezed one as he took the other into his mouth. His tongue fondled the bud, increasing my desire. I felt myself get wetter at each movement. He switched to the other, making my pussy even wetter.

He rubbed his leg on the core of my sensation. Brushing against my weak spot until he brought his lips lower. He unbuttoned my shorts and removed the fabric from my legs. My red lace hid the only unexposed spot of my body until he continued.

He pushed the fabric to the side, revealing my folds. He inserted a long finger and teased me as he drove in and out. He added another finger and began to torture me. Then, when I thought I couldn't get any wetter, he slid a third finger.

"Awwh!" I groaned. "Damon!" I begged.

He continued playing with me until he took me to a new world. He removed the red lace, leaving me bare beneath him. He replaced his fingers with his tongue. He teased me with his slick muscle. I wanted him deeper into me, so I twisted my fingers into his hair. I pushed him harder into me.

"Ahh!" I screamed in pleasure. "Damon, I'm close," I admitted

He took out his tongue, gave me a smirk, and inserted it back in. I released my desire into his mouth. He tasted me and it felt so good. It was so intense and strong. I felt nothing like it before.

After I finished my overwhelming climax, he took out his tongue and brought it to mine. Tasting myself from him, sounded gross but it felt so good.

Though I had just released, I knew it was soon before I did so again.

"Damon, I want you, now!" I begged.

He moved fast and discarded his pants and boxers, releasing his hard length.

He lowered himself and connected his head to my apex. He teased me more before inserting all of himself inside me. I felt my walls tighten at his cock. He slowly pushed in and out of me.

As our yearning grew even more, our rhythm quickened. I arched my back to take him deeper. He drove harder and faster, increasing the sensation. I wanted him. I needed him. As if he knew, his pace grew even faster, driving me to the edge.

"Oh, Damon!" I chanted.

"Oh, Elena. You feel so good!" He pleaded.

I came once again. The sweet pleasure of his movements gave me so much desire. After a few more swift movements, he came with me. We exploded into each other, loving the feeling.

He collapsed on top of me. He stayed inside me as our body rubbed against our slick skin. Feeling breathless, our pants echoed in the room.

"I'm speechless," I confessed. The sensation was too much for words. It was a feeling one had to experience to know.

Damon chuckled, causing me to vibrate beneath him.

He stared into my eyes, locking his with mine. Suddenly, he created a serious vibe.

He pushed a strand of hair out of my face and rested his hand on my cheek.

"I love you, Elena."

He gave a kiss. It was different. It was a kiss filled with feelings and passions.

"I love you, Damon." I returned his kiss and gave all of myself to him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it wasn't much, so I think I'll add one more chapter on their enchanting evening =]<strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews. They were very sweet! 3**


	5. Chapter 5: His Happiness

**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

**This is going to be a REALLY REALLY short chapter. I kind of rushed it. Sorry. Please enjoy the last chapter of Finally Official. =]**

* * *

><p>As our tongues were dancing in ecstasy, I felt him grow hard inside of me.<p>

I smiled, liking the feeling.

He began to caress every inch of me, soothing me with each touch. His hands were making me wetter.

He began a slow rhythm. He rubbed his hips against mine.

Soft moans escaped my mouth and small grunts released from his.

He brought his lips to the tip of my breast, sucking the tender point. I arched my back to further myself into his mouth.

"Mm," I moaned.

He switched and nibbled on the other, creating a wave of heat run through my body. His teasing was too much.

The overwhelming feeling followed me. I felt myself ready to release.

"Ahh. Damon."

He looked up and smiled down on me. That's when I saw. His smirk. His smile. His happiness.

I exploded into him as he followed. He quickened his pace, driving himself harder into me. Thrust and push. Hard and fast. He was cumming inside of me.

I began to scream, as the pleasure was too much to hold in. I called out his name numerous times as he thrust over and over.

He was also in ecstasy. With one last thrust, he gave it his all and looked up onto the colorful lanterns. "Elena, you're so tight!"

My walls were snugging his hard dick. His hard dick was so deep inside of me; it was unbelievable.

He fell on top of me and with one quick movement he turned to my side bringer me along. I was, now, on top of him.

I looked up at him and gave him one last kiss before laying back down onto his warm, beating chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short. But hey, you can check out my other stories. =] I personally think they're better than this one because I was more into it. Comment and Review. Thank you 3<strong>


End file.
